Una loca historia
by ZoeytheHedgehog1278
Summary: Jaja, la historia solo se me ocurrió y ya, leanla es muy buena y muy larga
1. Chapter 1

**Una loca historia**

**Hoola, yo soy Zoey the Hedgehog y les doy esta historia de Sonic, primero que nada los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen pero mis Oc's si :3, es mi primera vez así que no me juzguen.**

**Knuckles: Si, júzguenla! **

**Yo: CALLATE KNUCKLES!**

**Sonic: relájate Zoey- dice tratando de calmarme**

**Yo: NO!**

Capitulo 1: La intriga aparece

Era un día normal en la tierra y Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, el abuelo de Chris, Chuck Torndyke y Chris estaban en la casa comiendo galletas y tomando té que "Ella" (es un personaje, se pronuncia Ela) había preparado.

Cream: Señorita Ella, este té está delicioso- Dice Cream que luego toma otro sorbo de té-

Amy: Cream tiene razón- dicho esto bebe él un poco de té-

Tails: Si pero… Sonic… a estado… afuera desde hace como… no se… varias horas.- dice Tails que no sabía a qué hora Sonic había partido a su viaje rutinario-

Cream: Tails, no te preocupes, tu sabes muy bien y mas que todos que Sonic puede cuidarse solo, además, es Sonic- Dice Cream-

Amy: Cream tiene razón, el es Sonic y puede cuidarse solo

Tails: Es cierto pero…- dijo incompletamente porque algo, mejor dicho, alguien, lo interrumpió-

Amy: Ya Tails, él está bien!- dice Amy un poco harta de que Tails no confiara, espera, ¿no confiaba? Pero si Tails era el que siempre confiaba en Sonic, algo raro estaba pasando… a esto Amy puso como cara como de preocupación (Tranquilos, no viene Tails Doll)-

Tails: Es que… Amy, tengo un presentimiento como de… que algo viene, pero no es como un mal presentimiento, sino que... ¡no lo sé!

Amy: Relájate Tails, todo está bien, Sonic puede cuidarse él solito- dijo animándolo, y lo logró-

Tails: Tienes razón Amy!,- [en eso llega Sonic]

Sonic: Hola! Me extrañaron?- dice Sonic muy alegre-

Tails: Sonic!- dice Tails muy alegre al ver a su amigo y que no le pasó nada-

Sonic: Si,- dice Sonic- el mismo!

Entonces Amy se lanza al cuello de Sonic y Sonic le dice:

Amy: Soniiiiiic!- dice Amy muy alegre y muy agudo-

Sonic: Amy, basta!

Los dos se separan.

Amy: Lo lamento- pone cara triste-

Tails: Bueno, yo voy a hacerle mejoras al Tornado X

Sonic: Ok Tails, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- dice Sonic-

Tails: Claro, ayudarme con las herramientas y si necesito algo ¿podrías ir a comprarlo?- pregunta Tails esperando un sí-

Sonic: Claro! Soy ahora tu veloz ayudante- dice Sonic haciendo una reverencia a Tails, Tails suelta una carcajada-

Y Sonic y Tails comienzan a remodelar el Tornado X mientras que Cream y Amy veían el programa de Cream. Luego, en otra parte, ese mismo momento…

?: ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba una creatura idéntica a Sonic pero fucsia y era una chica-

**Que suspenso ¿no?, ahora les explico cómo funciona esto, es así, los [] son cuando una persona llega, los () son para cuando yo explico o digo algo, quiero llegar por lo menos, a los 4 reviews plis.**

**Yo: Estuvo bueno ¿no?**

**Knux: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yo: Knuckles- digo severamente-**

**Sonic: Dejen reviews! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoola, como siempre aquí Zoey the Hedgehog y les traigo este nuevo capítulo para divertir pero los comentarios fueron 3 pero con eso me basta, porque un comentario muy especial ya que me dijo que siguiera porque la historia estaba muy buena, ¡GRACIAS!, sigan leyendo que esto se va a poner bueno…**

**Sonic: Siii!, yo quiero saber!**

**Shadow: De que están hablando?- dice dulcemente Shadow**

**Yo: De la historia que les estoy contando**

**Shadow: Y cuál es esa historia?**

**Yo: Solo léela y veras**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 2: La nueva amiga**

?: ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba una creatura idéntica a Sonic pero fucsia y era una chica- ¿Esto es un bosque?

Después, en la casa de Chris, Tails estaba poniéndole unos nuevos propulsores (no se me ocurrió mas nada XD) al Tornado X, y mientras, Cream y Cheese estaban haciendo coronas, pulseras y collares de flores, las flores de los collares eran blancas con bordes rojos, las flores de las coronas eran azul celestes con manchitas color verde claro, y las pulseras estaban hechas de flores color rosa claro con bordes azules claro, eran cinco de cada uno, y Cream esperaba el momento para dárselas a sus amigos y ella tenía un conjuntito igual para ella; Sonic estaba corriendo por ahí buscándole algo a Tails; Amy estaba cocinando el almuerzo con Ella (personaje ¬¬) y… bueno… mas nadie pff.

Sonic [Llega]: Hooolaaa- dice Sonic-

Amy: Oh, Sonic! Ya llegaste! Justo a tiempo para almorzar- dice Amy-

Sonic: Oh rico, comida! :D

Amy: Hay Sonic- dice- Tails baja! Cream ven!

Tails: Voy!- dice desde su "Taller" [Baja]-

Cream: Voy!- Dice entrando-

Mientras ellos comían, la creatura fucsia caminaba sin parar.

Creatura fucsia: Ahhh…- Dice la creatura ya cansada- No puedo seguir así…

Siguió caminando y se encontró con alguien:

Creatura f.: Uff, no puede ser…- dijo, a lo que ve algo, o mejor dicho, alguien- Oye… ¿me puedes decir dónde estoy?- le dice a una zorrita de dos colas azul celeste con blanco-

?: Emm… pues no se…- dice triste pero luego voltea y ve quien le hablaba- ¡Zoey!

Zoey: Esa soy yo!- dice Zoey- Mecha! También quedaste aquí en este bosque?- le pregunta-

Mecha: Ajá- dice Mecha en forma de afirmación-

Zoey: Bueno, sigamos- dice-

Siguieron caminando hasta que salieron hasta la parte de atrás del bosque, y se encontraron a alguien, esto fue lo que Zoey dijo:

Zoey: Mecha escóndete, yo lo haré- le susurra a Mecha-

Mecha: ¿enserio? Nooo- susurra de forma aburrida -

Zoey: Si mecha- le susurra-

Mecha: Ok- dice igual que la primera vez-

Zoey: Emm… oye- dice a la figura- me… me puedes decir dónde estoy?

?: No sé quién eres así que porque te diría algo?- dice este fríamente-

Creatura f.: Porque… bueno… espera- dice esto último con un tono de un poco de sorpresa- T-tu e-eres…

?: ¿Quién soy?- dice- ¿Acaso me conoces?

Zoey: E-eres Sh-Shadow- dice con también con un poco de sorpresa-

Shadow: Si, y tu quién eres?- dice Shadow

Zoey: Soy Zoey, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

Shadow: Z-Zoey ¿eres tú?- dice Shadow con sorpresa-

Zoey: Claro que soy yo- dice alegre-

Shadow: Y tú qué haces aquí?- dice con un poco de felicidad en su voz, _Guau, no puedo creer que estés aquí, _piensa pero con siguiendo con solo una pequeña sonrisa.-

Zoey: Bueno… no se… solo aparecí aquí y ya- dijo diciendo lo último con tono de tristeza- pero estas aquí- dijo felizmente y abrazándolo a lo que él correspondió el abraso-

Shadow [separándose de ella]: Umm… entonces no sé porque estás aquí pero…- dijo pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo interrumpió-

Zoey: Y Sonic?- preguntó-

Shadow: Pff, por qué me importaría ese impostor?-dice Shadow ya no de tan buen humor-

Zoey: Emm… bueno… porque es tu primo- dice Zoey un poco preocupada por el comportamiento e aquel chico-

Shadow: Espera un segundo- dice con cara de sorpresa- ya… ¡ya lo recuerdo todo!

Zoey: ¿Qué?- decía Zoey con cara de confusión-

Shadow: T-te acuerdas cuando Eggman me capturo?- dice recordándolo todo-

Zoey: Hablas de Robotnick?- dice otra ve con confusión

Shadow: Si! De él!

Zoey: Ajá, ¿Y qué tiene Robotnick?

Shadow: Numero 1, es Eggman, ¿por qué? Porque es un gordo estúpido, y 2, lo que pasa es que ese gordo estúpido me borró la memoria, ¿lo recuerdas?- dice ya mas desanimado-

Zoey: Sip, claro que lo recuerdo, ahora vamos con Sonic- digo con una sonrisa- ¡Mecha sal!

Shadow: ¿¡TENIAS A TU AMIGA AHÍ ESCONDIDA?!- dice Shadow, _No lo puedo creer, y yo que la abracé_, piensa-

Zoey: Si ¿por?

Shadow: Grr

Mecha: ¿E-estas s-segura de q-que este e-es t-tu a-amigo?- dice Mecha con miedo-

Zoey: ¡Claro! El es Shadow the Hedgehog, mi hermano- dice taaaaan segura-

Mecha: ¿¡TU HERMANO?!

Zoey: Sip ¿por?

Mecha: por nada… ¬¬- dice, _No puede ser que no estés consciente de que tu hermano da miedo_-

Zoey: Bueno, vamos a donde Sonic ^^- dice feliz a lo que Shadow suelta bufido-

Y Shadow, Mecha y Zoey fueron en busca de Sonic, Mecha muriéndose de miedo (XD), Shadow con cara de fastidio y Zoey con una sonrisa impecable. Mientras, en la casa de Chris, apenas terminan de comer, suena el timbre de la puerta…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y que les pareció he? Pues a mí no me gustó mucho porque estaba seca de mis pensamientos pero bueno.**

**Yo: Estuvo bueno ¿no? Pues a mí no me gustó mucho.**

**Sonic: Y por qué yo casi no aparezco?**

**Yo: Relax que ya vas a aparecer =D**

**Sonic: =D**

**Shadow: ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡POR QUÉ CUENTA MI HISTORIA?!**

**Yo: Tu historia? Nuestra historia- dicho esto, Shadow cierra los ojos, pone las manos en forma de garra y las mueve como palpitando como si fuera a atacar- atácame pues- me pongo en forma de estrella, osea, las piernas un poco abiertas y los brazos para abajo igual que las piernas, a lo que él abre los ojos-**

**Shadow: ¿Ah? Grr- Cierra los ojos otra vez, cierra los puños y se voltea estilo anime como un flash, luego se cruza de brazos, todavía con los ojos cerrados- Te odio-**

**Yo: Yo también te amo- cierro los ojos y pongo cara feliz-**

**Mecha: ¿Ok? Pongan reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola, Zoey the Hedgehog y aquí otro capi, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero ahora sé que voy a tratar subir caps todos los sábados y aunque hoy no es sábado, lo subo hoy por el sábado pasado, y bueno, hoy es viernes pero… ¡no importa! a decir: Yo: Hola; comprender? Si? Bien. ^^**

**Yo: ¡Knuckles! **

**Knux: Que quieres?- dice de mala gana-**

**Yo: Nada :3**

**Knux: Grrr- dice apunto de atacarme**

**Yo: No mentira, me mandaron a decirte algo**

**Knux: Que?- dice igual que la última vez-**

**Yo: Una chica que comentó que se llama Gaby me dijo que te dijera que te compraras unos sesos en E-Bay ^^**

**Knux: ARRRRRRRGGGGGGG- trata de atacarme-**

**Yo: ¡Por favor lean antes de que me mate!**

**Capitulo 3: Hoola, soy Zoey the Hedgehog**

Mientras, en la casa de Chris, apenas terminan de comer, suena el timbre de la puerta…

Chris: Yo abro ^^- dice Chris-

Sonic: Nop yo ^^- dice adelantándosele y llegando a la puerta- Hola ^^- dice feliz- ouh

Yo: Hola ^^

Sonic: Ahh- dice como si se fuera a desmayar, y luego se desmayo (-.- XD)-

Yo: ¿Que le pasó?- digo de lo más inocente (siempre yo ¬¬)

Shadow: Eres muy inocente ¿verdad? ¬¬

Yo: Ah?- digo yo igual que antes-

Mecha: Se desmayó seguramente porque te vio a ti después de muchos años- dice en tono de explicación-

Yo: Mmm… tal vez…

Shadow: ¡¿Cómo que tal vez?! ¡Claro que es verdad!

Yo: Ah bueno pero no te enojes…

Shadow: Grrrrrr

En ese momento llega Amy y dice:

Amy: ¡Soooniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!- dice Amy llamado a Sonic, pero lo ve desmayado y ve a una chica eriza fucsia con una camisa azul celeste hasta la mitad del estómago y unos shorts de igual color con una raya a los lados de color verde claro hasta la entrepierna, y, a otra chica zorrita de dos colas parecida a Tails pero celeste con una camisa fucsia hasta mitad del estómago y unos shorts del mismo color con una raya verde claro igual que el de Zoey (perdón por no decirles antes), y, por supuesto, a nuestro erizo negro favorito (lo amo 3 XD)- ¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES Y QUE HICIERON CON MI SONIC?!- Grita Amy (si conoce a Shadow, y ustedes lo saben, pero solo vio a Mecha y a Zoey)-

Yo: R-relájate, ¡n-nosotros no le hicimos nada!- dice ella un poco asustada de Amy (aunque es casi igual a Amy...)-

Amy: ¡DIMELO!

Yo: ¡NO LE HARÍA NADA A MI PRIMO!

Shadow: [:Facepalm:] No debías decirle ¬¬

Yo: ¿Por?- dije ingenua (que me pasa? Por qué tengo que ser yo la mas ingenua del mundo?¬¬)

Shadow: Porque si!

Amy: O_O! E-es verdad?

Yo: Sip ^.^

Amy: Wow O.O

Yo: Impresionante ¿no?

Amy: C-claro!- dice Amy entusiasmada-

Yo: Bueno, a levantar a Sonic, y… ¿me dejas entrar?

Amy: ¡A todos ustedes!

Yo: ¡Cool!

Amy: Bueno vamos!

Y todos entramos a la casa y…:

Amy: Miren a quien traje… esperen, no te pregunté tu nombre

Yo: Hoola!- dije sonriendo pero con los ojos cerrados-

Tails: Wow O.O

**Y hasta aquí les dejo, esta un poco corto pero ya seguro me quitan la compu así que lo hice así, ¿a que no saben por qué Tails se sorprendió? Intrigante :3. Bueno, necesito reviews, eso es lo que mantiene viva la historia.**

**Yo: Knuckles no me mató- digo con una sonrisa, los ojos cerrados, y… con un pie encima de un Knuckles desmayado (O.O XD)- así soy yo, ¿qué me dicen?- sonrío de la misma forma que antes-**

**Knux: Ahh,- dice despertando- ¿qué?**

**Sonic: Knuckles,- dice riendo- te ganó una niña jeje**

**Knux: ¡¿Qué?!- dice moviendo la cabeza para todos lados-**

**Yo: Knux, te voy a soltar pero no te vuelvas a meter conmigo- digo como si solo me hubiese hecho llorar-**

**Knux: Ahh…- dice como con cansancio y deja caer su cabeza al piso-**

**Rouge: Me caes bien :3**

**Mecha: Esa es mi amiga!**

**Shadow: Dejen reviews…- dice tratando de no reírse-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoola, Zoey aquí y lamento los del sábado pasado, no pude subir… Pero… Bueno, ¡no importa! La verdad es que de seguro va a ser corto porque no tengo nada pero como les prometí que subiría ¡tengo que subir! Ay, no puede ser, ya me parezco a Ahs de pokemón… es que estoy viendo pokemón y… ¡¿Qué con el discurso?! ¡Voy a comenzar! Que sentimental soy…**

**Knuckles: Ay si ay si, ¿a quién le hablas? **

**Yo: ¿A quién más? A los lectores ¬¬**

**Knuckles: Pss ¿a qué lectores?**

**Yo: Emm… no se me sus nombres jeje- digo y rio nerviosa- C-comencemos!**

**Capítulo 4: Hoola, soy Zoey the Hedgehog Parte 2**

Tails: Wow O.O

Yo: Yo soy Zoey the Hedgehog (Zoey la Eriza)- digo yo sonriendo (como siempre ¬¬)-

Mecha: Y yo soy Mecha the Fox (Mecha la Zorrita, para que no suene mal)- dice Mecha sonriendo también, Shadow, por otro lado, era indiferente a la situación-

Sonic: Ahh,- dice despertando de su desmayo (Sonic estaba en el mueble porsiacaso)- tuve un sueño muy raro…- luego ve a los recién llegados y grita, muy fuerte, y digo, MUY fuerte- AHHHHHH!

Shadow: Cállate.- dijo Shadow, no lo gritó, pero tampoco lo dijo natural (por eso el punto; soy genial :3)

Tails: Z-Zoey?- dijo Tails sorprendido- eres tú?

Yo: ¡Tails!- dije sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, segundos después salí disparada hacia Tails, literalmente, CORRÍ hacia Tails (P.D: puedo correr como Sonic), luego, cargué y abracé a Tails- ¡Extrañé mucho verte!- dije con una sonrisa y casi llorando (no lloré, soy fuerte XD), estaba abrazando a Tails y como el chico medía 80 centímetros quedó 20 centímetros del suelo (yo mido 1 metro, igual que Sonic y Shadow)-

Tails: Si pero… bájame por favor…- dice Tails-

Yo: Ups…- Lo bajo- jeje- digo con un poco, pero un poco de pena- Y… perdón por preguntar tan tarde, pero… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- dije un poco agudo-

Amy: Yo soy Amy Rose- dice feliz Amy-

Cream: Yo soy Cream the Rabbit- dice igual Cream-

Vanilla: Yo soy la mamá de Cream, Vanilla the Rabbit- Dice Vanilla (Perdón por no nombrarla en el primer cap pero es que se me olvidó, PERDÓN!)-

Amy: Y… ¿Zoey?- dice Amy-

Yo: ¿Ah?

Amy: Ah… Quería preguntarte ¿Qué hace Shadow contigo?- dice con curiosidad-

Yo: Ah bueno, el…- dije pero fui (atrozmente ¬¬ XD) interrumpida por Shadow-

Shadow: NO le vas a decir NADA- dice furioso-

Yo: ¿Por?- digo ingenua-

Shadow: PORQUE NO!

Yo: Porque SHADOW, quien me interrumpió muy atrozmente ¬¬, es mi bello y hermoso hermanito- digo haciendo una exclamación y riendo en un jiji agudo y lindo-

Entonces Sonic hizo un "ahhh" como de dolor y cayó de lado e hizo como si estuviera llorando (que exagerado ¬¬ XD)

Yo: Y Sonic- digo mirando a Sonic- es MI primo- digo ya mas como por fastidiar a nuestro erizo héroe azul y nuestro erizo negro favoritos (MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)-

Cream: Wooow si que se parecen señorita Zoey- dice Cream (aaaaaawwwwwww, jamás me habían dicho señorita!)-

Chris: Hola- dice alegre pero se interrumpe- ouh… ¿quién es ella?

Yo: Yo soy Zoey the Hedgehog, prima de Sonic, hermana de Shadow ^^- digo de lo más feliz- _Jajajajajajaja, voy a matar a esos dos diciendo esto Jajajajajajaja_- pienso-

Chris: Yo soy Chris Thorndyke- dice feliz Chris-

Abuelo Chris: Chuck Thorndyke, el abuelo de Chris- dice-

Chris: ¡Abuelo! ¿De dónde saliste?

Abuelo Chris: De por ahí- dice muy satisfecho-

Yo: Hoola- digo (es mi frase típica :3)-

Shadow: Deja de decir "Hoola" ¬¬

Yo: Pss ¿por?- digo contestándole mal, como a… un hermano-

Shadow: Solo… no lo digas- dice de mala gana-

Sonic: Shadow, que cruel eres- dice Sonic divertido-

**Y hasta aquí que ya me voy. Byeeee **

**Yo: Chau chau- tipo hola soy Germán-**

**Sonic: Ajá, ¿qué conmigo?**

**Yo: Ya va Sonic, ya va**

**Rouge: Y yo cuando voy a aparecer?**

**Yo: Apenas estoy comenzando! **

**Mecha: Dejen reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoola, soy yo, la fastidiosa =P, no mentira, soy yo, Zoey =D, comenten chicos, plis (sé que no se escribe así, pero es para que lo lean bien, se escribe please), ea pues, aquí el siguiente cap jiji**

**Knux: ¡Corraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Yo: ¡Cállate!**

**Mecha: ¡Ya basta!**

**Yo: Mmm, ¿Mecha?**

**Mecha: Que?- dice de mala gana-**

**Yo: Nada- digo, y muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de distraerme- No los distraigo más**

**P.D: Ahora les diré como somos realmente Mecha y yo y qué edad tenemos todos los personajes en mi historia por ahora; Mecha: Es igual a Tails, pero no tiene los 3 mechones de Tails y, aparte de las descripciones del capítulo 3, tiene un bolsito rojo con un bolsillo en la punta y uno adelante, mide un metro, sus colores favoritos son el fucsia y el azul celeste, su mejor amiga, M.A.P.S o BFF soy yo, siempre estamos juntas; tiene 14 años. Yo: Soy igual a Sonic, bueno casi, y, aparte de las descripciones de cap 3, tengo un bolsito igual al de Mecha, mido un metro, mis colores favoritos son el azul celeste y el fucsia, mi mejor amiga, M.A.P.S o BFF es Mecha, siempre estamos juntas; tengo 14 años. Ahora las edades, Cream tiene 7 años, Tails tiene 9, Amy tiene 15, Sonic tiene 16, Shadow tiene 17, se cree que duró 50 años en la capsula pero no, eso es lo que todos creen, él sólo duró 4 años en esa cápsula y no fue creado. **

**Capítulo 5: Historias, Malvaaaadas**

Sonic: Shadow, que cruel eres- dice Sonic divertido-

Yo: Emm… ¿Shadow? ¿Cruel? ¿Hace cuanto me fui?- digo pensativa y rascándome la cabeza-

Mecha: Yo pienso que siempre ha sido así de serio- susurra Mecha para sí-

Sonic: ¿Shadow? ¡Ja! Yo digo que el siempre ha sido así- dice Sonic súper segurísimo de sí mismo-

Yo: Esto no dice lo mismo- digo sonriendo y sacando algo de mi bolsito, era un teléfono- a que les pongo uno de los videos de Shadow y Sonic de chiquitos ^^- digo sonriendo (con los ojos cerrados daaa, jeje)-

Sonic y Shadow: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yo: ¿Quieren?- digo igual que antes-

Todos (menos Sonic y Shadow): ¡Sí!

Sonic y Shadow: ¡NO!- dicen poniéndose histéricos-

Yo: bueno, ¡vamos!- digo no haciéndoles caso- _jejeje, soy la mejor _:3- pienso-

Y entonces, empiezo… así:

Yo: Comencemos con las fotos- digo mostrándoles algunas fotos-

Sonic y Shadow: Ay, no puede ser…- dicen los dos tristes-

Yo: Miren ^^- Digo mostrando una foto de las fotos- Aquí están Shadow y Sonic durmiendo, ¡se ven tan tiernos!- digo-¡_Muajajajaja, soy la mejor!_- pienso-

Amy: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww- dice con ternura- que tiernos!

Yo: Si ¿verdad?- digo mirando a los otros dos erizos con cara de satisfacción (que cruel soy :3)-

Shadow: Grrr- dice con los puños y los ojos cerrados-

Sonic: Snif snif moriré…- dice Sonic exagerando (y mucho… ¬¬)-

Y les enseñé varias fotos, y luego vienen los videos…

Yo: Y aquí les voy a mostrar un video…- digo poniendo un video; el video corrió y era de Sonic y Shadow, de más o menos… Sonic 4 y Shadow 5, estaban jugando con una pelota, Shadow se calló y se colocó a llorar (aaaaawwww, me lo imagino, ternuritaaaaaaaaa), Sonic se le acercó y trato de consolarlo, diciendo (con voz de niño, obviamente) "Shadow, ¿qué te pasa?" y Shadow le dice "Snif snif me caí" dice con los ojos llorosos y la voz también llorosa, pero en eso se echa a llorar y por su llanto Sonic también llora, luego viene la mamá de Sonic, la reina, y nuestra madre, la hermana de la reina que la ayudaba y que era también como la reina (que conmigo? ¬¬) a consolarlos, después de que los consolaron, se acabó el video y todos estaban como que "aaaawwwww"-

Amy y Cream: Aaaawwwwww- dicen encantadas (encantadísimas diría yo)-

Yo: Ese es uno de mis favoritos ^^ pero hay más :3- dije-

Vimos como… 4 videos más, y seguíamos en el medio de Sonic y Shadow que seguían de espaldas con los brazos cruzados, hasta que llegaron…

Yo: Este no es de mis preferidos, pero me gusta lo que le hacemos a Sonic y Shadow en el siguiente video- dije-

Todos (menos Sonic y Shadow): _Hacemos?_- piensan con mucha sorpresa-

Y se muestra un video donde aparecen: Shadow, Sonic y Manic como de… Manic 7, Sonic 8, y Shadow 9, mientras que Sonia, de 9 y yo, de 6, caminábamos por ahí, los chicos se pusieron unas mascaras que ellos hicieron y se escondieron, y cuando nosotros pasamos por ahí, ellos salieron y gritaron "¡BU!" y nosotras hicimos "¡AH!" del susto (Obviamente ¬¬), y luego ellos se quitaron las mascaras y se rieron de nosotras, y por supuesto, nos enfurecimos, en momento se acabó el video y comenzó otro, era otra escena, ese mismo día, pero esta vez, éramos nosotras las escondidas y con las mascaras hechas por nosotras, ellos pasaron, nosotras saltamos y los asustamos, pero a ellos les asustó más, lo cual a nosotras nos dio más risa, y cuando ellos fruncieron el ceño, nosotras reímos aún más fuerte, luego, el video acabó y yo me estaba muriendo de la risa, mientras que los otros dos erizos, se ponían aún más furiosos y estaban rojos de la vergüenza, pero en ese momento, yo dije:

Yo: Jajaja yo a-amo ja e-ese ja video JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dije tratando pero no pudiendo contener la risa- pero ya solo tengo… otras cosas-

Amy: Woww- dice Amy impresionada- ¡jajajajajajajajaja!

Shadow: ¡Ya dejen de reírse!- dice Shadow, con puños y ojos cerrados-

Yo: No seas aguafiestas Shadow- digo divertida-

Shadow: Cállate.- dice Shadow en la misma posición-

Yo: Jeje :3

**He aquí el 5° capítulo de mi historia, y perdón por el retraso, no creo que suba caps todos los sábados ya que comenzaron las clases y con las tareas y eso… no creo que pueda, pero voy a subir lo más seguido posible.**

**Yo: Bueno este cap ¿no? ^^**

**Shadow: No- dice de mala gana-**

**Yo: Vamos- digo como tratando de animarlo- a mi me gustó**

**Shadow: Pues a mí no**

**Rouge: A mí también- dice feliz-**

**Knux: No puedo creer que diga esto pero ellas tienen razón- dice entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa mirando a Shadow-**

**Tails: Dejen reviews ^^**


End file.
